


Nobody but You

by Bakerstreethound



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerstreethound/pseuds/Bakerstreethound
Summary: Leonard comforts you and tells you how much you mean to him.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Nobody but You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Portals_To_A_New_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/gifts).



> Song inspiration is "Nobody's Love" by Maroon 5.

“Darlin’ if you need to tell me something, you might as well say it. It’s just me.”

“I know, which is why it makes this harder, okay? I just… I don’t even know, Leo. Why are you still with me. Is it even worth it anymore? Am I worth it?”

You paused, waiting for his reaction, any reaction. 

“Woah, hold up, sugar. What the hell makes you think that? I could never, wouldn’t ever leave you. 

“Are you sure about that because I…” you trailed off silenced by his legendary hands wrapping around your waist, pulling you up to straddle him. 

“Been over four years, darling and you still doubt me?”

“Every damn day,” you huffed, shoulders slumping as the truth rolled from your tongue. Your chest heaved a sigh of relief. As if by magic, you somehow felt lighter, comforted by your husband’s warm hands that still lingered on your hips, one daring to trail up your back. 

You shivered in delight against your better judgement, yet your brain reared its ugly head at such an admission. Couldn’t you even catch a break, ever? 

Leo furrowed his brow leaning in and releasing his hold on your waist to cup your face. You remembered once when he told you he didn’t care for or want anything else in the world, as he was already holding the whole world in his hands. You smiled to yourself, relishing the moment, clinging to Leo your happiness.

“Sugar, you know I will always be here for you no matter what. Even if Kirk keeps me in the med bay for well over 48 hours. I will always be there and come back to you.” 

You smiled, pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
